


Ride on Time (Baila conmigo)

by Laurbid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sin beta, Songfic, morimos como hombres
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurbid/pseuds/Laurbid
Summary: Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Kido, Seiya se encuentra con Shun bailando perdido en el ritmo de una canción. Al ver eso, decide pedirle a Saori que le enseñe a bailar.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Pegasus Seiya, Pegasus Seiya & Saori Kido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ride on Time (Baila conmigo)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue inspirado por la canción "Ride on Time" de Tatsuro Yamashita, bueno, más bien por el cover de la canción por Unchain, me di cuenta cuanto ese cover hacia que me dieran ganas de bailar así que pensé "¡hey! Debería hacer un songfic con esta canción solo porque puedo" así que lo hice para tomarme un descanso de mi main fic. Al final me gustó mucho como quedó ^^  
> Link de la canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rdlHKioR6A&ab_channel=Attawog  
> Link de la versión álbum para los últimos renglones (min 5:30): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhpWyBjyP4E&ab_channel=ChadDuckster   
> Espero que les guste <3

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, la hora en la cual la luz de un sol somnoliento comienza a descender para hacerle paso a la luna y la temperatura disminuye levemente. Para Seiya, era la hora de caminar por los pasillos vacíos de la mansión Kido. Aunque estuviera consciente de ello o no, disfrutaba de los millones de colores diferentes en su mayor esplendor. Aunque, dato interesante, si le preguntas, negara cualquier insinuación de que es un romántico empedernido.

Era su primera vez tomando este camino y escucho el sonido débil de música que parecía venir de una de las habitaciones en el fondo del pasillo. Sonaba a una canción pop y se preguntó si alguien había dejado un radio prendido o algo similar. 

“¡Oh! Esa canción de Yamashita algo…” se dio cuenta al acercarse. Después se percató de la sombra tan dinámica que se colaba por la puerta. “¿Hay alguien adentro?” Pensó. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin pensarlo mucho, no es como si alguien iba a estar desnudo o algo así ¿verdad?

Era Shun. Parecía estar bailando al ritmo de la música. Estaba moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro y las piernas igual mientras sacudía la cabeza. Otra forma que a Seiya se le ocurría para describirlo era  _ sintiendo la música en tus venas _ . 

¡Oh! Ahora estaba moviendo los hombros. Sí, parece adecuado acorde al ritmo y una media vuelta…

—¡Seiya!— gritó horrorizado cuando finalmente se percató de su presencia. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?—

—No mucho,— contestó, ligeramente decepcionado porque su amigo había dejado de bailar. —bailas bien, por cierto.—

—Gracias…— titubeó con la cara completamente roja y no por el ejercicio. 

La canción continuaba mientras los dos permanecían inmóviles.

“¿Debería irme?” Se preguntó, “bueno, ya es muy tarde para eso.” Una voz le susurro “invitalo a bailar” pero decidió ignorarla. 

—Bueno… yo te dejo a seguir haciendo lo tuyo.—

—Gracias…—

Y con eso cerró la puerta y se preguntó qué había pasado.

  
  
  


Unas horas más tarde, Seiya se encontraba en la cocina recargado al lado del refrigerador disfrutando de su cena. Escucho como alguien se acercaba y se detuvo para ver a quien entraba. Podría reconocer esos pasos donde fuera. 

—¡Seiya!— dijo Shun. —Acerca de lo antes, ¿podrías por favor no decir nada?—

—Claro, ¿pero por qué?— le respondió entre bocados.

—Es un secreto, no quisiera que nadie se enterara.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Shun, querido amigo.

Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y se acercó a donde estaba él para comer también. 

—Pero no entiendo porque quieres mantenerlo un secreto.

—Me siento mejor así.

—Ya veo.

—¿Entonces puedo confiar en que no dirás nada a nadie?

—Nada de nada.

—¿Ni a Saori?

—Mis labios están sellados.—

  
  


—Saori.— Seiya entró a su estudio azotando la puerta mientras se secaba la boca con la mano. 

—¡Te he dicho que no entres así!—

—Lo recordaré después.— Miró la cesta de fruta y agarró una manzana. —¿Me puedes enseñar a bailar?— Ella le quitó la fruta de la mano y la puso en el cesto de nuevo.

—¿Bailar? ¿Y a qué viene eso?— dijo regresando la manzana de papel maché.

—Nada en especial.— le respondió intentando sonar natural.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres aprender a bailar?

—Solo pensé que podría ser… bueno… para mí, ¿sabes?— Ella no se tragó ese cuento, para nada, así que solo sonrió y se regreso a su silla. 

—No me siento en lo absoluto convencida, así que daré esta conversación por terminada.— Y se volteo hacia su escritorio.

—¡No! ¡Me debes el favor! ¿Recuerdas?— Los hombros de ella se tensaron en cuanto dijo eso y volteó la silla de vuelta. —Te salvé la vida.— canturreo mientras asentía la cabeza. —Vaaaarias veces.— 

—Tu ganas.— y se levantó de su asiento. —¿Supongo que quieres aprender a bailar música pop? ¿O quieres aprender algo en parejas?—

  
  


Dos horas después, Seiya salió del estudio de Saori jadeando y arrastrando los pies. “¿Cómo supo que quería aprender a bailar en parejas? ¿Acaso ha visto a Shun?” pensó mientras caminaba de mala gana por el pasillo. “Quiero pastel.” y cambio de dirección. 

Al llegar a la cocina abrió el refrigerador sin encender la luz, haciendo que la luz proveniente del electrodoméstico fuera la única fuente de luz en el momento, y procedió a buscar el pastel de zanahoria que habían conseguido en celebración por el aniversario de la derrota de Poseidón. ¿Cómo es que Saori recordaba todas esas fechas? Se preguntaba. No tenía idea alguna, pero les conseguía pasteles, galletas especiales y otras delicias así que no se quejaba por nada. En una ocasión en su cumpleaños le había hecho ella misma un pastel de chocolate, nunca antes había intentado hacer algo similar pero siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra y le salió muy bien, a todos les encantó. La luz de la cocina que ahora estaba encendida lo despertó de su tren de pensamiento. 

—¿Seiya?— a buena hora que aparece Shun.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?— Preguntó cerrando la puerta del refrigerador para ocultar su travesura.

—Apenas son las nueve, y solo baje por agua.

—Ya veo...— Dijo sin apartarse del refrigerador. —Entonces… ¿te gusta bailar?— Shun lo miró con curiosidad.

—Sí...— al decir esto miró rápidamente a la puerta. —¿por?

—¿Me enseñarías?

—¿Yo…? ¿Por qué?

—Es que… parecía que te estabas divirtiendo mucho, eso es todo.— Shun apartó su mirada.

—No sé bailar, no realmente.— Seiya se acerco un poco a él. 

—¿De qué hablas? Bailas muy bien, al menos lo que alcance a ver me pareció muy bueno.— ¿Acaso eso era un color rosado en las mejillas de Shun? No, por supuesto que no, se lo tenía que estar imaginando.

—Eres muy amable, Seiya.— ¿Se acercó más a él o se estaba imaginando cosas? No estaba seguro, esto era muy común y aún no se daba cuenta cuando terminaban tan cerca.

—¿Y si me enseñas a hacer eso?

—Seiya…— Ambos tuvieron el instinto de mirar hacia la puerta, al hacerlo la vergüenza se apodero de ellos y tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Disculpenme, solo venía por jugo de uva.— Les respondió apenada huyendo de ahí.

  
  


—¡...Y tres!— Dijo Saori mientras regresaban a primera posición, —Mira eso, ya no me estás pisando los pies.— 

—Ja ja ja,— se rió apenado. —Supongo que finalmente le he agarrado la onda.—

—No es solo eso.— y sonrió. —Creo que estás listo y ya no necesitas lecciones de parte mía.—

—¿Listo?

—Todo esto es para bailar con Shun, ¿no?— De repente como que en la habitación empezo a hacer calor.

—¿Como-como-como-como te diste cuenta…. ¡No, espera! ¿No tengo idea de que estás hablando?— El rostro de Saori no se decidía entre burla o simpatía.

—No seré la diosa Afrodita Seiya, pero no soy ciega.— Un suspiro salió del centro de su pecho al escuchar eso.

—¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?

—Shun no es muy cuidadoso, lo encontré una semana antes de que me pidieras ayuda.

—Ya veo… 

—Y tú no eres un buen mentiroso.— Seiya se tapó la cara por la vergüenza. —Su canción favorita es “Ride on Time” de Yamashita Tatsuro, te recomiendo esa.—

  
  


Este era el día. Sí, definitivamente hoy era el día. Estaba afuera de la habitación que Shun usaba para bailar escuchando atentamente a la radio, incluso estaba aguantando la respiración para saber en que iba y cuando se iba a terminar. Miró a su reloj, faltaban cuatro minutos. Sentía el corazón pesado, el nerviosismo invadía cada poro de su cuerpo. Quería echarse agua fría en la cara para calmarse pero el baño más cerca estaba bajando el pasillo y no quería arriesgar el perder su oportunidad. Ya había tenido un mes preparándose para este momento, desde que le pidió clases a Saori hasta el día de ayer que llamó la estación para pedir la canción a esta hora...

¡Ah! Finalmente, la voz del locutor.

Seiya tomó un suspiro profundo y entró al cuarto. 

—¡Seiya! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—

—Yo...— ¡el anuncio! —Te lo explicarán mejor ahí.— Y señalo a la rocola. 

“Nuestra siguiente canción es Ride on Time, dedicado de Pegaso a Andrómeda. La dedicatoria incluso dice “te quiero más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar, así que espero que esto te deje todo en claro.”

Y la canción inicio…

_ Aoi suiheisen wo~ _

Seiya estrechó su mano hacia él. —Shun, ¿me concederías esta pieza?

Cauteloso, sin aún podérselo creer, se acercó y lentamente puso su mano sobre la suya. 

—Sigo sin saber bailar.

—Con que no me pises los pies todo está bien.— Shun rió.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo.

_ Ride on time _

Seiya lo acerco hacia él e hizo a Shun girar, algo a lo cual no estaba remotamente preparado y se tambaleo, pero cayó justamente en sus brazos, así que todo estaba yendo bien. 

—Debí haberte advertido antes.

—Eso hubiera estado bien.— y rió.

Shun se acomodo y tomo los brazos de Seiya para moverlos acorde a la música. 

Ambos tuvieron la misma idea y tomaron un paso atrás para luego cerrar un poco la distancia. 

Volvieron a hacer lo de los brazos, era muy fácil de hacer.

Shun hizo girar a Seiya y él no se tambaleo, pero sí aterrizó en los brazos de Shun.

—Hola.

—Hola.— Y se hecho a reír.

—¡No! ¡Que no te de pena! ¡Vamos bien! ¡Vamos bien!—

Shun respiró profundamente en un intento de hacer que todas sus inhibiciones se fueran. Asintió para decirle que continuarán y Seiya lo acerco hacia él, reposando su mano en su espalda. Él en cambio se conformo en poner sus manos en sus hombros, mirando hacia abajo para ocultar su vergüenza.

Aún nerviosos por lo que estaban haciendo, ambos intentaron ir al son del tambor. Era momento de dejar las inhibiciones de lado, era momento de subirle el volumen a la rocola y dejarse envolver por la luz naranja de la habitación, la música y tal vez, incluso los ojos del otro. 

Seiya dio un paso hacia atrás y Shun lo acompañó, pensando que eso era lo más fácil de hacer hasta que cambiara el ritmo se mantuvieron así un momento. 

Cambió el ritmo y Seiya lo miró preguntando si estaba listo, el otro asintió. Y giro…

Y cayó en sus brazos. 

—Te tengo.— le dijo.

Shun se levanto de sus brazos y acomodo su brazo izquierda encima del hombro de Seiya y con su otra mano procedio a tomar su mano para tenerlo cerca y empezaron a bailar algo similar a un tango, moviendo los brazos de forma circular e ir dando pasos de adelante hacia atrás. Poco a poco empezaron a acercarse hasta el punto en el que estaban casi frente a frente ya que estaban mirando hacia sus pies para asegurarse de no pisarle el pie al otro.

Él al darse cuenta de esto se hizo hacia atrás rompiendo la sincronía y se llevó la mano a la boca, inconscientemente ocultando su sonrojo. El puente instrumental había comenzado. 

—¡No espera! ¡En serio, todo está bien, sigue así, mantente así!— casi le rogó.

—¿De verdad?

—¡De verdad!— Observó atentamente su mirada. Era la que usaba para decir “confía en mí”.

Finalmente se relajó y regresó a la posición inicial, pero esta vez estaban solo un poco más cerca. 

Shun puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro y bajo su mano hasta llegar a la de Seiya y así entrelazo sus dedos, acto al que el otro acepto gustoso. 

_ Ride on time _

Esta vez se dejaron llevar por la música, dejando que el ritmo los envolviera junto con el calor del sol que entraba libremente por las ventanas cuyas cortinas permanecían amarradas, haciendo que la magia de un atardecer completamente anaranjado tuviera rienda suelta. 

Seiya lo tomo por la cintura y lo hizo girar por un momento, cuando lo dejo caer, Shun cayó en sus brazos mientras reía por la experiencia. Le hizo una seña con el dedo para indicarle que ahora invirtieran los papeles. Él, encantado, levanto los brazos para que lo levantara y fácilmente lo levantó y al dejarlo caer lo abrazo. 

El cansancio ya estaba apoderándose de ellos pero la canción aún no se detenía, si Yamashita Tatsuro aún no se detenía entonces ellos tampoco podían, aunque fuera tan solo mover las manos tenían que seguir. Y luego la canción estaba terminando, la música iba disminuyendo en volumen hasta ser imperceptible.

Y por un momento el mundo pareció quedarse en silencio. 

—Eso...— comenzo Seiya, —eso fue... — a buena hora le hacían falta las palabras. —Eso fue divertido.— 

—Lo fue.— Contestó Shun, aun sin soltar su mano. 

—Acerca de la dedicatoria...— A bueno hora le llegaba la vergüenza. 

—Entendí todo lo que querías decirme.— dijo, se acerco y lo besó tiernamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Fue muy refrescante escribir esto a diferencia de mi main que es esencialmente puro smut. Como sea, cuando estaba pensando como iría este fic, la mayor parte del tiempo jure que iba a terminar con ellos dos solo mirándose a los ojos, pero al escuchar el final de la versión álbum dije "okay... creo que ya se cómo ese beso iría”.  
> Siempre me ha gustado la confianza que Saori tienen en Seiya y la devoción que él tiene hacia ella, pero odio que los hagan pareja, la lealtad no siempre tiene que llevar al romance. Sin embargo, me encanta su relación, así que me gusta hacer que se lleven casi como hermanos.  
> En fin, gracias a todos por leer ^^ por favor dejen un comentario para saber que tal les pareció, así una como escritora crece. Regresare con otro fic para esta pareja en cuanto termine mi main que será tal vez para mayo del siguiente año. Perdonen por hacer el cuento largo, pero me encanta leer lo que piensan quienes escriben fics, intentare cortar mis palabras en la siguiente ocasión.


End file.
